


【瞳耀】DAY15

by tdhszsh



Category: S.C.I.谜案集 | S.C.I. Mystery (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-02 05:31:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16780591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tdhszsh/pseuds/tdhszsh
Summary: 或许你喜欢猫吗？





	【瞳耀】DAY15

“告诉你一件事。”白羽瞳皱着眉毛，一脸严肃，一只手撑在桌沿，身体侧向蒋翎，犹豫了快要半分钟，才开口低声道，“展博士他……好像是只猫，你有没有发现？”  
  
蒋翎睡眼惺忪，双目无神，默默看着白羽瞳半晌，从嘴里把棒棒糖取出来，郑重点头。  
  
“OK，那没什么别的事我就回去了哈，白sir。”  
  
白羽瞳：“……”  
  
白羽瞳一下子站直了，一手叉腰，一手拍桌：“不是，你就这反应啊？”  
  
蒋翎撇嘴。  
  
“白sir，你正常一点，上班时间把单身下属叫出来秀恩爱是不道德的。”  
  
我不是，我没有。  
  
白羽瞳想说秀什么恩爱，谁和他恩爱，但憋了半晌，最终只草草说了一句“算了”，随即头也不回地转身就走，大步流星，气势汹汹。  
  
马韩搅拌着咖啡，好奇地凑过来问：“白sir怎么了？”  
  
蒋翎想了想，认真道：“……更年期吧。”  
  
  
更年期的白羽瞳暴躁地回办公室，狭长的凤眼里一片肃杀。蓝成霖和他打了个照面，扯着嘴角皮笑肉不笑道：“哟，这不是白sir吗？怎么，案子破不了了？你们那天才心理学家没什么用啊。”  
  
蓝成霖抬起手，想拍他肩膀，结果白羽瞳手插口袋，目不斜视地走了，让他拍了个空。  
  
蓝成霖嘴角抽了抽，愤愤地把举在空中的手收回来，低声道：“呸，什么东西。”  
  
SCI里各忙各的，白羽瞳环视四周，还是没忍住，抓住路过的王韶问：“展博士呢？”  
  
王韶一指：“办公室，一直没出来。”  
  
白羽瞳轻轻“嗯”了一声，快步走过去，在门外顿了一下，不知道想到什么，最终选择抓着门把手，悄悄推开一条缝，鬼鬼祟祟地往里窥伺。  
  
展耀背对着他，正专心摆弄几本大部头的书。他的长风衣挂在衣架上，只穿着白衬衫和深蓝色的西装裤，腰细腿长，衣冠楚楚。不过这都不是重点，重点是——  
  
他梳得整整齐齐的头发顶上，神气活现地立着两只薄薄的尖耳朵，像两个小三角，外面是纯黑的，耳朵里面透出粉扑扑的健康颜色，露出来几撮白色的猫毛，耳朵尖颤颤巍巍，时不时轻快地扑棱几下。  
  
同样配套的，展耀的衬衣后摆被顶起来，一条黑色的长尾巴从他大约是尾椎的地方探出来，尾巴尖勾着，弯成一个可爱的弧度，在空中摇摇晃晃，左右摆动。  
  
白羽瞳用力嘬了一下牙花子，选择轻手轻脚地后退一步，关好门，把自己锁进隔壁组长办公室里，双手捂着脸，陷入沉思。  
  
我八成是真的疯了，白羽瞳心想。  
  
  
他是从前两天开始，忽然就能看到这种神奇的画面的。图西族这个案子刚刚彻底结案，那天他正在给结案报告和各种存档卷宗签字，到冯杰那份时，白羽瞳发了一下呆，想起来以前种种，还是不明白老朋友到底为什么会走到这一步。  
  
回过神来的时候，白羽瞳忽然听到一阵急促的“啪啪”声，有点闷，像是软鞭子打在木板上。他抬起头，看到坐在他对面的展耀翘着二郎腿，靠在椅子上翻一本心理学杂志。展耀的表情很平静，偶尔翻一页书，显然看得很认真。而那种奇怪的声音则是来自于——尾巴。  
  
猫尾巴。  
  
展耀的背后伸出来一根油光水滑的黑色猫尾巴，正不耐烦地反复起落，暴躁地迅速拍打着椅子侧面，发出啪嗒啪嗒的响声，明明白白昭示出他的不满，和展大博士毫无破绽的面部神情完全不符。  
  
白羽瞳皱着眉毛，揉了揉眼睛。  
  
再抬头一看，展耀头顶上还有两只没精打采耷拉着的黑色猫耳朵。  
  
白羽瞳：“……？”  
  
白羽瞳飞快地眨了几下眼睛，干咳一声，道：“展耀？”  
  
展博士从鼻腔里发出一声短促的“嗯”，目光用杂志挪到白羽瞳脸上。白羽瞳发现，展耀头顶上的猫耳朵一下子就精神抖擞地立了起来。  
  
说什么？你耳朵露出来了？  
  
虽然他从小到大管展耀叫“猫”，但总不能他真的是只猫吧？  
  
白羽瞳摸了摸下巴，只能小心翼翼地迂回道：“展耀，你有没有觉得——哪里不太对？”  
  
闻言，展耀坐直了。他合上手里的杂志，点了点头道：“嗯，是不太对。我觉得这个案子还有补证的必要，证据链不是特别牢固，不过既然包局说直接结案，那就结吧。”  
  
白羽瞳：“……”  
  
展耀又补充：“噢，对了，堂姐让我叫你今天回家吃饭。”  
  
结果这一晚上，展耀的猫耳朵和猫尾巴都没有消失。  
  
还好别人似乎是看不到的，连展耀本人都没有任何反应，白磬堂还在白羽瞳频频转头时用筷子敲他道：“白羽瞳，你老看小耀干嘛？你上次和我保证你要给他道歉道了吗你！”  
  
白羽瞳表情扭曲。  
  
“不是，姐，我……”  
  
白磬堂在桌子底下踩他脚。  
  
白羽瞳敢怒不敢言。再看展耀，虽然一脸若无其事，仿佛什么都没听到一样，继续给嘴里塞食物，但浑身那股得意劲儿却是满得快要溢出来。  
  
白羽瞳腹诽，别以为我没发现，你尾巴都翘起来了！  
  
白磬堂一向偏心展耀，也不知道到底谁才是她亲弟弟，吃完饭，她还强行把白羽瞳和展耀锁进了书房，让他们“好好谈谈”。白羽瞳有点无奈，酝酿了半天的腹稿，才终于鼓起勇气，认认真真给展博士道歉。展耀这次没和他抬杠，甚至都没趁着白羽瞳示弱之际乘胜追击，反而乖乖对他低下了头。这场书房谈话到最后，彻底变成了一次可笑的自我检讨大会，以至于白羽瞳在某个瞬间突然觉得，他们俩好像吵架后刚刚和好的情侣在相互撒娇。  
  
这个念头让他浑身一激灵。  
  
然后白羽瞳才发现，尽管他们两个一直保持着一个介于友好和过于亲密之间的社交距离，但展耀的猫尾巴却不知道从何时开始，就一圈一圈，紧紧缠在了自己小臂上，尾巴尖有一搭没一搭，好像很开心似的，蹭着白羽瞳露在外面的皮肤。那种毛茸茸的柔软触感差点让白羽瞳整条胳膊都麻了，完全不想动弹，也不想挣扎，让它这样缠多久都没问题。  
  
怀着这样的想法，白羽瞳当晚就和展耀睡在了一起。  
  
那种很正经意义上的睡，同床而眠。  
  
第二天早上，展耀的猫耳朵还在。  
  
白羽瞳睡眼惺忪地坐在床上，看着抱着被子，猫耳朵被压得变形的展耀，精神受到了极大的刺激。  
  
  
他总觉得不安心，这些天旁敲侧击，问了好多人，果然只有他才能看到展耀身上的不同。白羽瞳每天忍受这种可爱的折磨，还得装作一切正常，不让别人起疑，憋的直掉头发，总觉得迟早有一天他会精神错乱。  
  
他深思熟虑良久，终于忍不住在把展耀送回家，周围只有他们两个人的时候，直接壁咚了正弯腰换鞋的展耀，严肃道：“展耀，我要给你说一件事。”  
  
“我确定自己没有喝醉，没有吸毒，也没有被催眠，非常的清醒，所以我接下来说的话都是认真的。”  
  
“我，看到你有猫耳朵和尾巴。”  
  
展耀：“……”  
  
展耀听完，表情丝毫未变，一脸淡定地推开白羽瞳，顺手把西装外套丢到沙发上。  
  
展耀点头道：“我还在想你要装到什么时候。”  
  
白羽瞳瞪眼。  
  
展耀坐在沙发上，摸了摸自己的猫耳朵，平静道：“其实我真的是猫，猫妖之类的，差不多。”  
  
白羽瞳做了个暂停的手势：“等等等等，展耀，你不会在催眠我吧？你在玩我是吧？说是，快点说是，是不是？”  
  
展耀摇了摇头。  
  
“我认真的。小白，你小时候应该也见过，不然你干嘛给我起这种外号。按理来说我懂事之后，就可以自己控制这种动物特征了，这次是我发情期快到了，你能看到，是因为你应该对我怀有某种和别人不一样的强烈感情，所以受到了我的荷尔蒙的影响。——你听明白了吗？”  
  
白羽瞳缓慢地摇了摇头，又点了点头。  
  
气氛沉重了好几分钟。  
  
白羽瞳忽然反应过来：“不是，猫儿，你是不是在暗示我什么？”  
  
展耀挑了一下眉毛，对着白警官露出了一个虚伪的假笑。  
  
“明示，谢谢。”  
  
  
所以当晚发生这种事也算正常。  
  
展耀洗完澡出来，猛得被压在卧室门板上的时候如此想到。  
  
白羽瞳一脸正直地保证：“我就摸一下，什么都不干。我想摸很久了。”  
  
展耀没有说话，因为白羽瞳压根就没准备听他的答复，说话的同时，他的手已经从展耀睡衣下面伸进去了。  
  
因为睡衣的阻碍，猫尾巴向下耷拉着，不过展耀睡衣里面居然什么都没穿，直接就能摸到光溜溜的大腿和屁股。白羽瞳假装绅士，真的没有做别的事，只是规规矩矩地抓住他的尾巴，从尖尖倒捋到根部，弄得黑毛乱炸，末了还在尾巴根轻轻揉了几下。展耀差点腿软得站不住。他绝望的感觉到，只是被白羽瞳摸了摸猫尾巴，他某处器官就已经开始苏醒，进入状态的速度简直堪比火箭。  
  
问题肯定出在尾巴上。  
  
展耀一面推脱着责任，一面把额头贴在了白羽瞳肩膀上，猫耳朵一动一动，有点凉，就这么轻轻蹭着白羽瞳的耳垂。白羽瞳偏过脑袋，含住尖尖的猫耳朵，唇珠压在上面反复摩擦，弄湿了几缕毛。  
  
展耀听到白羽瞳含含糊糊地低声问：“展博士，你这算撒娇吧？”  
  
回答他的是再次缠上手腕的猫尾巴。  
  
空气都泛着一股暧昧的潮意，白羽瞳咬了咬黑色的猫耳朵，松开口，三两下扯开展耀的睡衣前襟，让白嫩的胸脯裸露出来。白羽瞳以前从来没想过这种事，现在事到临头，他才发觉自己根本不需要任何心理建设，也没有产生哪怕一丁点儿的抵触情绪。展耀是唯一的例外，与众不同，是唯一能让白老鼠心甘情愿敞开心扉，把最柔软的地方给他磨爪子的猫。  
  
他张口咬住胸膛上粉红色的乳头，用力舔了一下，舌头把奶尖压进乳晕里，又用牙齿轻轻叼着揪出来，拉扯变形，硬是把柔软的一团小肉粒吸的充血变硬，像一颗饱满的小樱桃似的。展耀的胸脯上尽是牙印和亮晶晶的水渍，一边已经被白羽瞳咬肿，几乎涨大了一圈儿，覆盖着一层淫乱的水光，另一边受了冷落，颜色稍粉，被白羽瞳捏住，揉搓几下，也颤颤巍巍地挺立起来。  
  
展耀呼吸急促，勉强说出来一句完整的话。  
  
“……去床上……”  
  
白羽瞳摇头：“不行，我还没来得及换床单。”  
  
你他妈的洁癖是选择性发作吗！  
  
展耀简直想骂人，不过在那之前，白羽瞳就已经飞快地半跪下去，含住了展耀硬得滴水的阴茎。  
  
好吧，果然是选择性的。  
  
平心而论，白羽瞳虽然长了一张花花公子的脸，实际上却纯情的要命，口活只能算普普通通，很单纯的整根吃进去，让龟头一直抵到喉咙口，舌尖青涩的来回舔舐，轻轻啃咬根部，嘴里发出色情的啧啧水响。展耀的脸已经红透了。他把后背贴在门上，控制不住地抓住白羽瞳的头发，手指陷入他栗色的发丝里，纠结着要不要主动挺腰送胯，手掌明明按着白羽瞳的后脑勺，嘴里却自相矛盾地含糊念叨着几个拒绝的字眼。白羽瞳一只手扶着他伶仃的胯骨，另一只手则摸到背后，反复揉着尾巴根与嫩滑皮肉相连的部分，再往下一点，就能滑进股沟里，碰到受不了刺激而变得湿漉漉的隐秘穴口。  
  
白羽瞳抬起眼睛，自下而上看着展耀，狭长的眉眼与挺直的鼻梁显出些凌厉的攻击性。他不用开口，展耀已经对他的问题心领神会，略有些不自在地解释道：“……我都说了，猫的发情期。”  
  
白羽瞳胸腔震动，像是在笑，在展大博士恼羞成怒之前，毫不留情地把手指插了进去。里面又紧又热，一阵一阵地收缩着，乖顺地包裹着白羽瞳的手指，像是敏感到连指关节形状都能清楚感觉到，又在白羽瞳的挑逗下软得快要化成一汪春水。展耀垂着脑袋，半闭着眼睛，睫毛直而密，黑漆漆的，因为汗水而湿润成一簇一簇，下睫毛也乱糟糟贴在眼眶下方，又可怜又可爱，眼珠像是小鱼一样缓慢游动，从睫毛之间透出一线流金似的光。  
  
谁会不喜欢他，白羽瞳心想。  
  
他又加了一根手指，嘴里那根也吐了出来，只含着龟头，把翕张的马眼里流出来的透明前液舔得一干二净，舌头尖堵在那个小孔上，重重地吸了一口。后面发情的骚水流得更多，甚至蔓延到白羽瞳手掌上，扯着细丝往下滴。白羽瞳抽出手指，狠狠摩挲了几下尾巴根，展耀从喉咙里发出一声沙哑的呜咽，小腹绷紧了，身体颤抖着，连猫尾巴都僵硬地抖了几下，一股一股地喷射出来，白羽瞳躲闪不及，结结实实被颜射了满脸，一向整整齐齐的刘海上挂着半透明的白色精液，连饱满的唇珠上都沾了一滴，要落不落地晃悠着。  
  
洁癖的白警官脸颊肌肉抽动了一下，慢悠悠站起来，把手上的体液都揩在展耀胸口，又在他嘴唇上啵地亲了一口，这才开口哄诱道：“猫，舔舔。”  
  
展耀把脸凑过来，吐出软软的舌头，像是整理毛的小猫一样，乖乖给白羽瞳舔掉脸上的精液。这样子太Q了，白羽瞳有点受不了，嘶地抽了一口气，手忙脚乱解开自己的裤子，趁展耀还懵着，抱住他的腰稍稍一挺，把小半截都操了进去。  
  
展耀直接咬住了他的脸。  
  
叼着一小块肉，哼哼唧唧，也不松口。  
  
白羽瞳只能暂停不动，摸着他的后背问：“猫，疼吗？”  
  
展耀松口，白羽瞳英俊脸上已经多了半枚浅红色的牙印。  
  
展耀喘着气回答：“还行，不疼。我就是想咬你而已。”  
  
白羽瞳小心眼儿的照样咬回去，咬在喉结上，如同猛兽一样擒住猎物致命的咽喉，阴茎整根没入，顶到一个展耀受不了的深度，陌生的酸胀和酥麻从小腹一阵阵传来，顺着脊椎，直达混沌的脑袋里。展耀双腿发抖，险些站不住跪下去，幸好被白羽瞳一把捞住，迫使他一条腿抬起来，勉强夹在白羽瞳腰上，另一条腿哆哆嗦嗦地站直了，因为用力而绷紧，连脚趾都蜷缩起来，像是小猫爪子。黑色的猫尾巴缠住了展耀自己雪白的大腿，勒得软肉色情地微微鼓起，透露着一股格外肉欲的气息，猫毛都湿了，只有尾巴尖晃来晃去，仍旧执着地在蹭白羽瞳。  
  
白羽瞳声音沙哑地叫他猫。  
  
猫耳朵轻轻一抖。  
  
展耀闷闷地、微不可察地喵了一声。  
  
他被白羽瞳操得不住晃动，东倒西歪，只能无助地紧紧抓住白羽瞳，汗湿的头发软塌塌地散落下来，头顶上的猫耳朵可怜兮兮垂着，都飞机耳了，白羽瞳却丝毫不体谅他的感受，仍旧干得又快又猛，粗暴地撞击刺激敏感点，湿泞不堪的穴道被插得使不上力，软绵绵裹着粗大的阴茎，连内里粉色的嫩肉都能看到，随着抽插的动作被不断撑开，摩擦成淫乱的嫣红。白羽瞳又把他操射了一次，随即掐着展耀的腰，也不拔出来，就这么把他转了半圈，按在墙上后入。更可恶的是，连猫尾巴都被他抓住了，还强迫展耀自己叼在嘴里舔。展博士的猫唇涂着一层津液，口水淫靡地流了一下巴，漂亮的眼睛吧嗒吧嗒掉眼泪，全然无法自控。  
  
做到最后，展耀都不知道自己被逼着喵喵叫了多少声，白羽瞳仗着公狗腰和好体力，把展博士操得意识不清，浑身湿漉漉的，不知道是汗水还是淫液，射得一塌糊涂。白羽瞳无套内射了还不够，又分别在展耀赤裸的后背和细直的大长腿之间射了一次，搞得空气中尽是腥咸的精液味道。  
  
地点一直从门口转移到床上，展耀和白羽瞳抱成一团，累得气喘吁吁，筋疲力尽，连澡都没洗，就这么迷迷糊糊地昏睡过去。  
  
还是强迫症的白羽瞳凌晨惊醒，硬把自己和展耀都洗刷了一通，连床上都铺了张毯子，才肯再次睡下。  
  
第二天理所当然地，双双迟到，直到下午才出现在警局。  
  
展博士穿了高领，虽然不太符合天气，但是也算正常。  
  
最诡异的是白羽瞳，脸上贴了个创可贴，还是卡通的，花纹很可爱，白底粉猫爪，少女的不得了。  
  
SCI内部剪刀石头布，倒霉的小白驰被推出来打探情况。  
  
小朋友心惊胆战，一步三回头，顶着一众火热的目光，磕磕巴巴问：“白白白sir，你的脸，怎、怎么了啊？”  
  
白羽瞳非但没生气，甚至还有点莫名高兴，老神在在道：“这个啊。”  
  
“我昨天和猫打架被咬的。不过最后还是我赢了。”  
  
白驰：“……”  
  
救命啊，这个SCI，好像越来越不正常了。  
  
  
  
  



End file.
